


Lazy Afternoon

by chessgrins (Chessgrins)



Series: Domestic Drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessgrins/pseuds/chessgrins
Summary: A cozy afternoon featuring Draco and Harry.





	Lazy Afternoon

Draco settles deeper into the couch as the frown lines settle deeper into his face. He is so intent on his reading that he does not notice Harry arriving home. It takes a steaming cup of his favorite tea right in front of his face to pull him back to the present.

“Why do you read that trash?” Harry’s eyes sparkle as he pulls the paper out of Draco’s hands.

“I’ll have you know that The Daily Prophet is the most respected news source in the wizarding world.” Draco rolls his eyes and take the mug.

“Maybe it used to be, but these days it is in fine form in its pursuit of their truth.” Harry does not even glance at the paper as he tosses it in the fire. “What’s today’s theory?”

“That I have you under a special combination of spells that I perfected over the years. Somehow it is all hidden from detection. I’m apparently quite the nefarious genius.” Draco breathes in the aroma of his tea before he takes his first sip.

“That’s because the whole ‘Harry is clearly under the Imperius Curse why isn’t anyone doing anything?!’ didn’t pan out for them.” Harry sighs and plops down next to Draco on the couch.

“They are determined to figure out why the savior of the wizarding world would be living with a Death Eater. It would be almost flattering that they think I am so much smarter than the authorities if they weren’t so convinced that I would put all that energy and effort into keeping you as a love slave.” Draco smirks at Harry.

“I wish they would just leave us alone. It’s been an entire decade, after all.” Harry shakes his head at the smoldering paper. “And you are not a Death Eater.”

“I know that and you know that, love.” Draco reaches over to give Harry’s free hand a squeeze. “There will always be those that think they know better than the facts. Besides, others think that what I actually am is worse than being a Death Eater.”

“Who cares what anyone thinks.” Harry pouts fairly impressively.

“I suppose that is a valid point. You’re right, I should stop reading The Daily Prophet altogether. I didn’t realize that it bothered you so much.” Draco leans over and gives Harry a gentle kiss on the cheek.

“It doesn’t bother me that much. Really.” Harry tries to look nonchalant.

“I hope it doesn’t bother you on my behalf. I have accepted that I will always be seen as the bad guy that stole the hero.” Draco goes back to savoring his tea. “I would think that you should be more offended at how easily you fell to my influence.

“That just makes it worse.” Harry huffs and practically chugs his tea.

“Heathen.” Draco takes the last sip of his own tea.

“What?” Harry tries to look innocent and confused.

“You should savor a tea this delicious.” Draco places his mug on the coffee table. He reaches underneath the couch and brings out a present. He holds it out to Harry. “Luckily for you, I love you regardless.”

“What’s this? It’s not Christmas yet.” Harry looks at the present with a mix of curiosity and suspicion.

“No need to be that way. If you don’t want to open it now, you certainly don’t have to.” Draco pulls the present back and starts to stand up. He does not get far before two arms wrap around his waist and pull him against a familiar chest.

“I didn’t say that I do not want to open it now. You’ve gone to all the trouble already.” Harry breathes in the Draco’s intoxicating scent.

“Yes I have. It was quite the hardship.” Draco’s voice drips with sarcasm, causing Harry to shudder. “It’s not that kind of present.”

“There’s always next time.” Harry presses his lips to Draco’s throat, causing Draco to shudder.

“Either open your present or let me turn around so we can properly kiss,” Draco demands.

“What if I want to do both?” Harry loosens his grip so that he can grab the present.

“Even the savior of the wizarding world cannot do both of those things at the same time.” Draco shifts so that his legs are draped over Harry’s lap so that he could watch Harry.

“What’s one your feet?” Harry sees a flash of red.

“My socks distracted you from opening your present?” Draco wiggles his feet. “I think that they are quite festive.”

“They have reindeer in red stripes.” Harry stares in amazement.

“Well, if you don’t like them, then you won’t like your present.” Draco pretends to take it back.

“You got me a pair of matching socks?!” Harry tears the paper off and opens the box. Inside it lay a pair of socks almost exactly like the ones that Draco is wearing. The only difference was the stripes were tan instead of the deep red. “I love them!”

“You don’t have to spare my feelings.” Draco rolls his eyes.

“There’s no need for dramatics.” Harry chuckles as he puts on the socks. He sits back to admire them, wiggling his feet.

“Please, we both know that you are the dramatic one in this relationship.” Draco leans forward and reaches for his mug.

“No you don’t.” Harry grabs Draco’s wrist and redirects him. “I want to thank you properly.”

“I’m not sure a proper thanking involves the couch. I’m not as young as I used to be.” Draco winks.

“What if I do all the work?” Harry brings Draco’s hand up and kisses the palm.

“It wouldn’t be a proper thank you if you didn’t.” Draco gives Harry a wicked smirk.

A hearty laugh bursts out of Harry. It fills the air and warms Draco in a way that nothing else does. It was well worth looking through muggle store after muggle store looking for just the right thing. The second that Draco had seen those socks, he knew they were the right choice.

“I can’t believe you.” Harry wipes the last of the tears from his eyes.

“I would think you’d be acquainted with my thoughts on proper thanks by now.” Draco cannot hide his fond smile, making the words lose their usual bite. “Besides, I love your laugh and it has been absent lately.”

“Same as yours.” Harry bites his lip, drawing Draco’s attention.

“Well, things are certainly looking up now.” Draco smiles as his eyes flick up to Harry’s eyes.

“Things are definitely up.” Harry waggles his eyebrows. Draco pulls back and stares at Harry.

“Are you trying to make me laugh  _ right now _ ?” Draco suspiciously narrows his eyes.

“It’s only fair. You got a good laugh out of me.” Harry gives his best innocent face.

“You’ll have to do better than that, Potter.” Draco delights in the shudder that Harry gives in response.

“As you wish,  _ Malfoy _ .” Harry gets a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Why don’t we properly enjoy my favorite tea and see what happens after.” Draco draws his wand and casts a refilling charm on both mugs.

“Hmm, I suppose I can work with that.” Harry takes his mug and leans against Draco’s side. “I have a toast.”

“A toast?” Draco glances over.

“Yes. Here’s to festive socks!” Harry holds out his mug.

“Sometimes I really do worry about you, you know.” Draco quietly clanks his mug against Harry’s.

“Better to have you worry about me than something else.” Harry grins.

The pair settles in together and watch the fire. The last few bits of the paper turn to ash. Harry takes his time with this mug. Draco sighs contentedly. Everything is warm and comforting. They love cuddly afternoons. It is something that The Daily Prophet would never guess and would certainly never print. Draco gives a lazy smile at the thought of that headline.

Harry notices Draco start to lose his focus a bit. He carefully puts his mug down before taking the empty mug out of Draco’s. He eases one arm under Draco’s legs and the other arm just under Draco’s shoulders. Draco barely stirs at all. They make it to the bedroom before Draco sleepily turns into Harry’s hold. Harry pauses a moment as he decides how best to lay Draco down without waking him.

“Harry,” Draco whispers and grabs Harry’s sweater.

“I’m right here, love.” Harry knows that Draco is sleeping, but he always responds. He learned a long time ago that Draco needs reassurance and there is no situation, not even when they fight, that will keep Harry from giving Draco that.

“Love you.” Draco rarely says the words out loud when he is awake. He believes in showing how he feels and it is hard to break a childhood of never being able to say what he wanted.

“I love you too.” Harry kisses Draco’s temple before he gets to work on tucking Draco in.

“Must you always get me out of my clothes.” Draco wakes up enough to be snarky.

“Like you don’t get me out of my clothes every chance you get.” Harry smiles and gives Draco a kiss.

“Am I really only wearing my socks?” Draco asks when they break apart.

“I really love the socks.” Harry steps back and starts undressing. “And you were asleep, so I couldn’t ask if you wanted them off.”

“Well, I’m certainly awake now.” Draco props himself up on his elbow and leisurely looks at Harry. “Really?”

“What?” Harry looks up at Draco.

“If only there were a spell you could use.” Draco smirks.

“I thought you preferred the hands on technique.” Harry gives Draco a wicked grin.

“True, but only when I am the one getting hands on.” Draco gets up and saunters over.

Harry’s mouth goes dry. Draco always does this to him. Having all that attention and confidence aimed at him makes Harry melt on the inside. He can feel all of his blood rushing away from his brain before he can think of a snappy comeback.

Draco has never been one to keep his hands to himself when it comes to Harry since they got together. He loves the freedom that gives him. Wrapping his hand around the back of Harry’s neck, Draco draws Harry into a passionate kiss. It only takes a heartbeat before Harry’s arms pull Draco flush against him.

Draco starts to move backwards towards the bed. Harry stumbles a little after him. Draco manages to get Harry’s sweater off even though Harry huffs for the brief moment that their lips are apart. Draco smiles into their kiss before he puts his hands on Harry’s chest to push him away.

“What’s wrong?” Harry is instantly alert to whatever might have made Draco push him away.

“Nothing.” Draco rolls his eyes and reaches for his wand. “However, if you are not going to be patient, then we are going to take a few shortcuts.”

“I’m never patient when it comes to you. You should know that by now.” Harry does not even feel a chill as his clothes vanish from his body. He licks his lips and launches himself at Draco.

“Hey! I wasn’t done yet.” Draco huffs after they hit the bed. “Proper preparation is as important as it is sexy.”

“I’m supposed to be doing all of the work.” Harry takes Draco’s want and puts it carefully on Draco’s nightstand. “Trust me?”

“You know I do.” Draco purrs.

“All you have to do is lay there. I have everything else.” Harry gives Draco a quick kiss.

“So, no touching?” Draco cannot stop the sinking feeling in his stomach.

“I would never stop you from touching.” Harry picks up on the little bit of anxiety in Draco’s voice. “While I appreciate you offering no touching, I love you touching me as much as I love touching you.”

“If you’re sure.” Draco flexes his hands a little before he sighs in relief.

“I’m sure.” Harry leans down and presses their foreheads together.

The word love floats through the air without either Harry or Draco saying it. Harry basks in it for a moment before he is ready to move on. There is a spot on Draco’s neck that he has to suck on. Draco’s hands find their way into Harry’s hair to tug lightly. Harry hums as he continues to focus on that delectable spot. Draco arches against Harry's body. 

“Get on with it already,” Draco demands, sounding strained. 

“Didn't you tell me that I needed to savor things just this afternoon?” Harry teases.

“I meant savor one's favorite treats, not torture someone you claim to love.” Draco is breathless at Harry's singular attention.

“But what if the person I love is my favorite treat? That makes things a bit sticky, doesn't it?” Harry admires his handiwork before he obliges Draco.


End file.
